Sister of the Fop
by MusicNerdd
Summary: Elise de Chagny is Raoul's youngest sister who has dreams of fame and fantasies of romance. But when she finds out being a star isn't all it's made to be, and must chose between love and fame, will she be able to make the correct choice? Horrid Summary.


Sister of the Fop

Summary: E  
>Elise de Chagny is Raoul's youngest sister. Equipped with dreams of fame and fantasies of love, she sets out on a journey to prove everyone that she too can be a star and rise to the occasion. Along the way, she realizes that maybe being a Prima Donna isn't all it's cracked up to be. Horrid Summary.<p>

Rating: T (Just to be safe)

Contains:  
>Romance, Drama, a teensy-bit of fop bashing and some major Christine bashing. HUMOR! :) Some not so great words, minor adult themes.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<br>All rights go to ALW and Really Usful Groups and who ever else wants this.  
>I clearly don't own Phantom of the Opera. If I did, the Prima Donna would win and Christine would die. :D I only own Elise and Aurore. All else is up for grabs. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Elise POV<p>

Here, I was, trying my hardest not to loose my lunch I had previously enjoyed. I sat with my sister Aurore, and we were giggling about Christine.  
>You guessed it. Christine Daae. She was describing to us how she and Raoul were "childhood sweethearts." <em>Oh please, Ms. Daae. I've heard this story enough from the both of you to last me for eternity<em>, I thought to myself for about the thosandth time.  
>"Here it comes, Elise. She is about to shed a tear," Aurore whispered in my ear. We both let a giant giggle fest erupt from our mouths. Christine looked at us odd.<br>"That was so rude! I'm going to tell Raoul on you!" she sniffed. I couldn't believe she used to complain about Carlotta and her attitude. I mean seriously, she should look in the mirror someday.  
>My brother came in, with a slightly annoyed face on.<br>"Elise, Aurore, please. Be nice to Christine. She is just excited to be getting married to me," he said. We both sighed.  
>"You will understand when you have a significant other, girls," Christine said snobbishly.<br>"I do have a significant other, thank you very much!" Aurore said, crossing her arms over her small chest. I looked down. I was caught red handed.  
>"And you?" Christine smirked.<br>"Fine, you win. I don't have a 'special someone.' And I personally don't need that distraction, thank you very much," I remarked, walking away from my smitten brother and his ever-so-aggrivating fianc . My older sister followed me out. Sometimes I just hated being the baby of the de Chagny family.  
>"Elise, ignore them. Especially her," Aurore commented. I rolled my eyes and placed on my baby blue jacket that matched my eyes.<br>"I just can't ignore that high pitched immature voice of hers. I'm younger than her, and yet, she acts like a little girl," I said, combing my auburn red hair that curled slightly away from my face. Aurore smiled at me.  
>"I know. Just hang in there and soon the love birds will be gone," she comforted me. I nodded.<br>"But until then, I am leaving for a bit. See you at dinner," I said, placing on my hat.  
>"To see Signora Guidicelli? Please, Elise. That woman is evil," my blonde sister said cautiously. I gave her a serious look.<br>"Don't judge a book by it's cover. And anyways, she is helping me to become a PDIT," I said, walking towards the door.  
>"A what?" she asked. I laughed.<br>"A Prima Donna in training. She is helping me with my acting and my stage presence. And she gives me great advice," I said nodding at the butler for a carriage.  
>"Advice. From Signora Guidicelli? Are you insane?" Aurore gasped. I shrugged.<br>"Its actually pretty good. And she actually listens," I remarked. She sighed.  
>"Whatever floats your boat. Have fun at Carlotta's therapy," she sighed. I said goodbye to my ever doubtful sister. I waved the butlers over and was escorted to the carriage.<p>

* * *

><p>Once I was at Carlotta's beautiful home, we sat down and enjoyed some pastries. She seemed happier than usual. Her brown eyes seemed to have a slight sparkle to them.<br>"So my little student, what do you wish to learn today? You have done excellent on your Italian and Latin. Your acting is superb and your stage presence is, well very, much like mine which is excellent if I do say so myself," she mused. I rolled my eyes then laughed. This lady was too funny.  
>"I came to learn nothing. I just came to simply talk," I said, leaning back. Carlotta smiled.<br>"About what?" she said, relaxing in her chair.  
>"Auditioning for a role in London," I said. Her chocolate eyes widened.<br>"Elise. Wow. Why London? That's a big jump," she said, nearly choking on her strawberry pastry.  
>"Well, as you know, my eighteenth birthday is coming soon. I will recieve a nice amount of money from my family and I will have enough to start over in London," I said. She gave me a grin.<br>"That sounds like something I would do," she chuckled, then finished her pastry. She started on another one.  
>"My only advice is to never go near the Opera Populaire," she warned. I gazed at her funny.<br>"Why is that?" I asked. She gave me a dark look.  
>"That place just seethes with hatred for Prima Donnas. It cannot handle our grace, elegance, and power," she said fiercly.<br>"You just called me a Prima Donna," I smiled.  
>"Yes my little protoch . You are now a Prima Donna," she said proudly.<br>After an hour or so conversating with her on proven ways to block out Christine and her obnoxiousness, I bid Carlotta goodbye.  
>"Oh and Elise?" she said, catching me.<br>"Yes?" I replied.  
>"You won't see me anymore after this," she said.<br>"Why?" I asked. She sighed.  
>"I am moving back to Madrid. I have been offered a place in their opera as the new star," she said, grinning profusely.<br>"That is excellent!" I said, hugging my mentor. She had a small tear in her eye.  
>"Write me, my apprentice. I am sure you will rise to the top. Especially with that glorious voice of yours," she said, hugging me back.<br>Finally after the goodbyes and tears, I walked into the carriage. After dinner, I got ready for bed. I smiled and tucked in myself.

* * *

><p>The next day was the reopening of the Opera Populaire. I refused to go, simply because I was heeding Carlotta's exact warnings.<br>_That place just seethes with hatred for Prima Donnas. It cannot handle our grace, elegance, and power._  
>But sadly, my parents ignored my whining and evil looks of hatred when they made me go. As the patrons, it wouldn't look so great if we all weren't there.<br>As we arrived to the newly restored golden opera house, I got chills for a small reason. I wanted to talk to my sister, but she was with the guy who was fond of her. She was extremely fond of him as well. His name was Jaques. He was handsome and rich, but he couldn't sing, so that didn't fly for me. But he was good for Aurore.  
>The two managers, Andre and Firman were sitting in the new office. My parents had "convinced" (aka bribed) the two men to come back. I thought Firman was a bit uptight, but simply adored Andre. He was so sweet to me. He reminded me of a Teddy bear. When he was angry, though, I put more emphasis on the bear part of the equation. I didn't like him anymore than a friend, but he was nice when you needed a laugh.<br>Carlotta's techniques of how to ignore the air-headed girl engaged to my brother actually worked. (Not mentioning her name was one.) I didn't notice her prescence until that ear bleeding pitchy squeal erupted from her vocal cords.  
>"Can I resume as the leading lady?" she asked. They two managers looked at each other. My parents and Raoul looked at them as if they would kill them if they didn't allow her to.<br>"Yes, Ms. Daae," Firman said. She giggled and spun around.  
>"And we are having a masked ball in three weeks, just to let you know," Andre told my parents. Christine smiled.<br>"Oh perfection! Raoul and I will have eloped by then!" she giggled. I could've sworn she was high.  
>"Thats nice Ms. Daae. Anyways, rehersals for Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet will begin soon. We will have auditions for the main roles and for all the other roles as well. We wanted to start off with a non-opera to get used to the new opera house. We are looking at Carmen for after the week of performing Romeo and Juliet," Firman said to my family.<br>"Carmen? Oh my!" Christine gasped.  
>"The rehersals for Carmen will be about a month away, though. After the masquerade, we will have the performance of Shakespeare. If you have any questions, please tell us," Andre said. We all shook our heads.<br>"Okay, then I am happy that we got all of this settled," Raoul said, shaking both men's hands. We all followed. When I got to Andre, he gave me a smile.  
>"Andre, is it okay if I could audition for Juliet even if I am in the patron's family?" I whispered. The Teddy bear smiled.<br>"I don't see why not. And I think you could have a nice chance of getting the role. Unless your soon to be sister in law snags it," he said. I shrugged.  
>"True. Well, it was nice to see you guys," I said, shaking both their hands. They nodded at me, then I walked out the doors of the office. As I walked down the grand staircase, I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. I turned to see who it was, but no one was there.<br>"Hmm... Must be a ghost," I muttered to myself as butlers opened the doors for me and I walked into the carriage.

* * *

><p>Authors note:<br>Good evening! (Or whatever time of day it is when you are reading this.) I had the strange urge to finally get cracking on my POTO story. I thought it would be nice to make the main character in this the sister of the fop we love to hate. There will be some major Christine bashing. It will all be humerous, though. (Maybe...) If you haven't picked up on it, then I don't know what to say. I hope you find this first chapter interesting enough for you to review so I can know if I shall continue on it or not.  
>If you are slightly confused, hang in there. It will clear up. I wanted to jump right into the story. You truely will learn more about Elise as the story progresses. I just didn't want to tell you everything about her in one chapter. Where's the fun in that? And I'm also working on my character development techinques.<br>With Love As Usual,  
>-MusicNerdd<p> 


End file.
